Especially in air-pulsing systems for dust collectors in which air from a header is periodically discharged against air filters for the purpose of cleaning them, the assembly of the header and valving assembly often is somewhat complicated, wasteful of space, and creates an undesirable restriction to fluid flow. For example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,732, issued July 5, 1977, there is shown a header with a outlet pipe passing through the header and terminating inside it at a control valve which also disposed inside the header pipe. The control valve is operated to release air from the header pipe into the outlet pipe, but its installation inside the header is unduly difficult, and also the valve itself stands as an impediment to flow of fluid through the header.
It is an object of this invention to provide a header and valving assembly in which the valve can readily be mounted to the outside of the header pipe where it will not constitute an impediment to flow, and where it can be easily sealed without the use of hold-down screws and the like which themselves require sealing. Thus it is an object of this invention to provide an easily mounted and effective valving system for a header.